


Who's the Bitch Now?

by Space_Dementia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, Gen, Genderswap, Magic, Silly, Women Being Awesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela grants Dean worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Bitch Now?

"We haven't got all night, Winchester. It's right now or I'm walking out that door and you default on our deal."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, dammit!"

"There's my good little -." the door opens and Dean exits the bathroom, with Bela doing an excellent job of hiding her amusement. "My, don't we look-"

"I am so not in the mood for your shit right now, Bela!"

"Already falling into the roll, I see." She said and smiled blatantly at him. "Are you feeling queasy? You may actually be retaining water. It's a side effect of the spell, sorry."

"I'm sure your heart bleeds. And if not I'll make sure it will when this is all over. This is my worst fucking nightmare!"

"Well, I have to say, the outfit suits you pretty well. I'm actually a little jealous. You are just so pretty."

"You-!"

"You what? Before another word comes out of your mouth you better take a good long look in the mirror, buddy. Because I can make this primate! And let me tell you, you haven't seen anything yet."

Dean snapped his mouth shut so hard his jaw clicked. Bela nodded and continued on. "Now the rules are clear, if you want admittance into the sanctuary, you have to--

"Don't say it!"

"Be a woman." A thin line formed over Dean's mouth and he awkwardly crossed his arms over his newly acquired breast. "Do not breath a word of this to Bobby or Sam! I mean it Bela!"

"Sure thing ... girlfriend." Dean walked threateningly towards Bela but stumbled in his high heels before he could reach her. Bela smiled so hard, her cheek dimpled.

"Takes practice, sweetheart. Why don't you try going slowly?" She gloated, turning her back to retrieve her purse when he heard Dean cry out.

"Ow!"

"What is it now?"

"These things hurt!" he said poking at his ample bosom. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think these knockers are too big."

"Do me a favor and don't stand in the corner, fondling yourself all night long?"


End file.
